Bulk y Skull, !¿RANGERS?¡
by Amo del vacio
Summary: Creo que el titulo lo dice todo
Saludos queridos lectores, este pequeño One-shot es para que os podáis echar unas risas, espero lo disfrutéis.

 **Bulk y Skull, !¿Rangers?¡**

Nos encontramos en la aplacible ciudad de Ángel Grove, es un lugar tranquilo, pero hace un tiempo una terrible bruja, Rita Repulsa fue liberada y se acento en un palacio ubicado en la luna, para conquistar nuestro planeta, pero en estos momentos de necesidad aparecieron grandes héroes, los Power Rangers, aunque no aparentaban ser gran cosa, eran los mas grandes héroes del mundo, **valientes, nobles, atractivos, inteligentes, perseverantes y sobre todo, atractivos** , el primero era un joven de unos 17 años, con el pelo al cero, algo regordete, llevaba ropa propia de un roquero, aquellos que lo conocían lo llamaban Bulk, el segundo y ultimo ranger era mas delgado, de pelo puntiagudo, con una extraña sonrisa mas parecida a la de una hiena, llevaba al igual que su compañero ropas mas propias de jóvenes problemáticos, quienes lo conocían (que era al igual que su amigo, todo el mundo) Skull, al igual que la mayoría de jóvenes prometedores de la ciudad estudiaban en la preparatoria de Ángel Grove, algunos de los alumnos mas prometedores de este, eran Jason, gran atleta, Billy, un joven con verdadero talento y un intelecto privilegiado, Zack, que siendo de ascendencia afroamericana, era conocido por su gran pasión por el baile, luego estaba Kimberly, la capitana del equipo de porristas de la preparatoria, y por ultimo Trini Kuan, (espero no haberlo escrito mal) conocida por ser maestra de artes marciales, ¿como es que estos jóvenes no eran rangers a pesar de su potencial? eso es algo que Bulk y Skull se preguntaban a veces, cuando no estaban salvando el mundo o estudiando.

En la luna se encontraba un fastuoso palacio, morada de la terrible Rita Repulsa, una cruel bruja venida de algún confín del universo que llego a la Tierra con el fin de conquistarla, junto a ella se encontraban sus leales generales, Goldar, Escorpina y el encargado de crear a sus patrulleros y monstruos, Finster, Rita andaba de un lugar a otro maldiciendo a los Power Rangers, cuando entro Finster por la entrada del salón principal.

\- ¿Que te ocurre ahora Finster para venir aquí mientras planeo como destruir a esos rangers? - vocifero la malvada Rita a su lacayo bastante molesta, mientras este parecía sereno y calmado, para contestar altamente preparado para todo.

\- Veras oh mi reina, he creado un monstruo que seguro nos dada la victoria - dijo con una exagerada reverencia el fiel sirviente, Rita lo miro interesada en que podría decir - Este es ... - no pudo terminar de presentar cuando entraron los 2 últimos habitantes de ese lugar, Squatt y Baboo, los cuales parecían contentos por alguna extraña razón.

\- Mi reina hemos estado en el taller de Finster creando un monstruo que seguro le satisfará - dijo Squatt haciendo una reverencia, Rita miro al par un instante mientras a Finster se le veía enfadado por ello, algo poco común en el.

\- Muy bien, hacedlo pasar, si me complace y destruye a esos Power Rangers, seréis recompensados, sino, ya podéis preparados - advirtió Rita a sus "criados", los cuales se arrodillaron ante ella en señal de vasallaje.

\- Por supuesto o gran Rita Repulsa, este es Letrinox - dijo aun de rodillas Baboo apareciendo su monstruo, este parecía algo que nadie visitaba estando estreñido, un retrete, su cuerpo parecía un inodoro gigante de color negro con un tanque de agua a su espalda, su cabeza también era un retrete blanco con 2 ojos amarillos, llevando una cadena en su mano derecha y un arma mitad des-atascador, mitad escobilla del váter - Este monstruo tiene la capacidad de lanzar un rayo capaz de causar una diarrea incurable, excepto destruyéndole, ¿inteligente verdad? - dijo orgulloso Baboo, Rita sin embargo parecía furiosa, rápidamente ordenaron al monstruo a destruir a esos rangers junto a un grupo de patrulleros.

 **Ángel Grove, parque**

Después de las clases vemos a Bulk y Skull andando tan campantes por este, cuando oyeron gritos, viendo como los patrulleros atacaban a la gente siendo dirigidos por el monstruo, Jason y Trini se encontraban ayudando a alejarse de ese lugar a la gente, siendo Jason acertado por un rayo de Letrinox, sintiendo un fuerte apretón, no pudo evitar irse siendo seguida por Trini, cuando no quedaban civiles en la zona, ambos héroes salieron de su escondite.

\- !He tu monstruo¡ - señalo Bulk al monstruo, el cual se giro mirando a ambos, poniéndose a reír - Muy bien como quieras, !a metamorfosearse¡, !Anquilosaurio metamorfosis¡ - dijo este iniciando una transformación, sus ropas se transformaron en un traje morado con rombos blancos en el torso, sus botas y guantes también eran blancos, el casco era similar a la cabeza de tan temible ser prehistórico - !Ranger morado¡ !power maza¡ - dijo convocando su arma la cual era idéntica a la cola de este animal siendo de color morado.

\- Me toca gordo - dijo Skull tropezando mientras daba un paso al frente tirando a su compañero al suelo, luego ambos se levantaron ocasionando las risas de los villanos - !Liopleudoron metamorfosis¡ - empezó a transformarse Skull, transformándose sus ropas en un traje ranger, este era azul oscuro con rombos blancos en el torso, sus guantes y botas eran blancos, siendo su casco igual al de este dinosaurio - !Ranger navi¡ !power garras¡ - dijo sacando sus armas, las cuales eran un par de garras similares a las mandíbulas del animal prehistórico, cubriéndole los brazos - Empecemos a luchar amigo - dijo iniciando el combate.

Skull se lanzo hacia los patrulleros mientras Bulk encaraba al monstruo, Skull intento golpear a 2 patrulleros, pero se cayo al suelo evitando de pura suerte un ataque, para levantarse y dar un golpe con sus armas al suelo, consiguiendo que los patrulleros perdieran el equilibrio, pero también lo perdieran Bulk y Letrinox, entonces volvió a golpear el suelo creando varios géiseres de agua, levantando por los aires a todos los que se encontraban en el parque, incluido el mismo, para caer todos al suelo mareados, los patrulleros junto al monstruo y los rangers se levantaron mareados, entonces atacaron Bulk y Skull a los patrulleros, Bulk dio un poderoso golpe a uno de estos, el cual cayo justo sobre Letrinox, con la cabeza en este, no pudiendo evitar reírse ambos rangers.

\- !A acabado con la cabeza en el retrete¡ !a, ja, ja¡ - rieron al unisono ambos rangers, cuando les atacaron los patrulleros mientras Letrinox "tiraba" de la cadena, deshaciéndose del patrullero atascado, viéndose rodeados ambos sacaron unos lanzadores de color plateado, disparando a los patrulleros los cuales explotaron.

\- Te toca monstruo - dijo Skull siendo detenido antes de lanzarse a por Letrinox por su compañero.

\- !Oye me tocaba a mi decir eso¡ - replico Bulk empezando ambos a discutir, cuando Letrinox saco su "desatascador" para atacar a ambos, pero estos se tiraron al suelo empezando a golpearse, ocasionando que Letrinox tropezara con ellos cayendo al suelo, viendo al monstruo tan cerca ambos retrocedieron asustados, pero recordaron que eran rangers, así que volvieron a sacar sus armas para enfrentar a este, ambos golpearon con todas sus fuerzas al monstruo, cayéndole su arma por el lado de la escobilla en la taza, ambos empezaron a reír otra vez de manera escandalosa, este saco su arma y ataco a los rangers, los cuales evitaron el ataque para propinarle un golpe en la taza inferior, haciendo que volara por los aires, hasta llegar a una carretera cercana, para caer sobre un camión que transportaba retretes, cayendo su cabeza dentro de uno, no pudiendo evitar ambos rangers casi orinarse de la risa.

\- !Un retrete dentro de otro retrete¡, ¿hay algo mas divertido? - dijeron ambos entre risas, Letrinox saco su cabeza de donde estaba para atacar a los rangers, estos viendo como se les echaba encima golpearon a este consiguiendo dejarlo casi destruido.

\- El precioso esmalte de mi cuerpo, lo pagareis - dijo para atacar a los rangers, los cuales dieron un golpe en el suelo, creando un géiser que lanzo al monstruo por los aires, este al caer al suelo exploto.

\- Eso si fue una victoria - dijo Bulk, de repente apareció Khimberly delante el, Bulk pensó que quería besarlo, pero en su lugar esta lo zarandeo diciendo.

\- !Despierta¡, !despierta¡, !despierta¡ - decía sonando cada vez mas difusa, mientras Kulk y Skull cerraban los ojos.

Cuando ambos volvieron a abrir los ojos estaban en el parque de Ángel Grove, estando junto a ellos Khimberly, Jason y Trini.

\- ¿Que.. ha..pasado? - dijo Bulk algo cansado, respondiendole Trini.

\- Ataco un monstruo, el cual os dejo dormidos, ¿estáis bien? - dijo Trini con una sonrisa, ambos se miraron entre si, para exclamar.

\- Solo fue un sueño - dijeron ambos cuando sintieron un fuerte apretón.

\- !Tengo que ir al baño¡ - dijo Bulk empezando a correr hacia el servicio mas cercano, siendo seguido por Skull el cual también tenia las mismas necesidades que su compañero.

Podrán pasar años, puede pasar toda una vida, pero esos 2 siempre serán capaces de sacarnos unas risas.

Aquí acaba este One-Shot, espero les haya gustado esta historia, nos veremos en mis otras historias y sacarles algunas risas, hasta luego.

También indico que si no me equivoco, este es el único fic que tiene a ambos personajes como protagonistas, si alguien cree que puede hacer un One-Shot de humor mejor que este con ambos como protagonistas, que lo escriba y luego me lo diga, si les estoy retando a hacerlo, eso es todo amigos.


End file.
